


I never wanted to be with you...

by ManyMindsOfVienna



Category: Bim Trimmer - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, OC, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyMindsOfVienna/pseuds/ManyMindsOfVienna
Summary: So this is a WIP Story about an 'OC' of mine being shipped with Bim Trimmer. My fiance basically told me to do it and I wanted to write so now I'm doing it! It's a soulmate AU, and there will be angst because with Vince there is always angst for no real reason.





	1. Enter! The Contestant!

A world of Soulmates is always romanticized in fiction. But the actual idea of Soulmates is more like the choice you have in the matter is gone. Vince never liked the idea of it and he certainly didn’t look forward to meeting his own soulmate. It’s not like Vince hated that other people had Soulmates and he didn’t. In fact, Vince constantly found writing on his body from his Soulmate who was trying to contact him. He felt bad for never once answering him, but that didn’t change the fact that Vine didn’t want a Soulmate. He wanted love he could experience and feel, not something predetermined by genetics or some other force in the world. It was something he had trouble explaining to others, but regardless finding his own love was something he was intent on doing.  
Vincent Solano was a 21-year-old who was finishing up his degree in animation. Perhaps a futile career choice, but he loved to draw and portray stories through the cartoon motion that animation did. He wasn’t big on the tedious work of in-between frames, but he loved doing storyboards. He lived with his 24-year-old part-time roommate, Azzer who was at this moment in time an acting major. The shorter male often jumped from course to course, gathering useless bits of it all. Not that Azzer ever had to worry about paying for these courses, his soulmate paid for them. Wilfred and Azzer may have been in an open relationship, but there was love there and sometimes Vince envied that.  
But he’d already declined entry into their harem, so he wasn’t going to complain.  
Or maybe he was going to complain because this was one of those weird days where Wilfred was over and they were making THE LOUDEST noises while he was trying to finish the rough animation for his class! He held his head in his hands and saw a message written on his forearm. “Are you still up?” Vince hazily stared at it for a moment or two, before leaning back and rubbing the message, trying to make it go away.  
“Of course I’m still up… Why wouldn’t I be…”  
He didn’t write back though. Instead, he saved his work and decided to lie down in bed. He couldn’t concentrate, not with them in the other room. His thoughts drifted, but he couldn’t sleep. There was a sudden drop in his mood, and his chest felt heavy. He didn’t want to talk to his soulmate, but he was lonely and sad. Vince wanted to find love, but in the world he lived in, he didn’t know if he could find it on his own terms. The possibility made him anxious and he tried to stop, but he couldn’t help it. What if he never found a love of his own accord?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We step into the shoes of one of our main characters, Vince, and we find out he is the definition of a whiny bitch.  
> Like really he's so teen angst it's not really even funny.... But it's fun to write him because when I say Vince is my OC I mean he's my Genderbent. So he's me only a much worse person.
> 
> I hope you liked the short chapter, I kinda wanna keep these chapters short but we'll see, I'm notorious for making them long.
> 
> Have a swell day!


	2. Meet your host, Bim Trimmer!

Bim Trimmer.  
Well loved celebrity, comedian, and game show host among many other talents. Being a celebrity came with lots of perks, fame, the adoration of millions, his own luxury Condo in Vancouver, and the time and money to do whatever he wanted. There was one thing, however, that he couldn't get with all his money or fame or devilishly handsome looks.  
His Soulmate.  
Bim longed to hear even the smallest word from them, 'Hi', 'How are you?', 'My name is-'. At this exact moment and time, he'd settle for dick drawings on his face, anything at all. He knew they weren't dead, the only reason he knew that though was because they'd gotten a tattoo on the upper left arm a few years back. Bim wasn't sure how they'd managed it, since you had to have your soulmates permission to get a tattoo, but he wasn't going to complain since it let him know they were alive.  
Checking his arms to see if they replied, Bim let out a mournful sigh when he found only the message he'd sent an hour earlier. Running a hand through his hair he sighed, "Not tonight either it seems. Bim Trimmer strikes out again!" There was a half-hearted attempt at a laugh that fell flat almost immediately.  
Seeing no real reason to stay up Bim made his way to his room, "I'll try again tomorrow...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Bim Trimmer. Next time we might get them in the same room together!!! Gasp!!!!  
> Have a swell day!


	3. Ladies and Gentlemen, Contestant 2 and 3!!!!

Despite the evening previous 'distractions', Vince woke up feeling like he'd had a good sleep. Nothing short of a miracle for a college student. Knowing he wouldn't feel energized for long, Vince stumbled towards the kitchen.   
Wilford and Azzer were already at the breakfast bar, sitting and eating pancakes. The smaller man noticed him first and waved at him, "Morning Vince! Come join us for pancakes! Will made them and they're delicious!!!" An immediate red flag raised for Vince, though he couldn't tell from where.  
"Good morning Sun! Hope your hand was too busy last night to notice us." Wilfred waggled his eyebrows and Vince could feel his face flush.  
"The only thing my hands were doing--"  
"Oh you mean he was masturbating? Vince you dirty boy~ I thought you didn't want to be in the Harem?" Azzer purred, wiggling in his seat, "Did you change your mind?"  
"I hate you both. Just for the record." Vince huffed, plating a pile of pancakes and sitting at the kitten table away from the other two, "You deserve each other." The statement only made the pair giggle and fist bump. Perfect for each other.  
"By the way, completely serious for the moment Sun," The younger looked Wilfred's way. There was a sparkle in his eye and the second red flag of the day was raised, "I'm heading to the studio today, I'm doing a co-hosting with Bim Trimmer. Did you want to come? I'm bringing Azzer, and it'd be a good look into the industry for you."  
"Co-hosting? I thought you only did Producing now?"   
Wilfred shrugged, "I do Producing now mostly yes..." His eyes lit up, "But I do acting as well! Plus, Bm's a good friend of mine and I wouldn't miss the opportunity to share the stage with him again!" Vince mused over the idea while Wilfred mused over the idea of co-hosting with the Bim Trimmer. It would be a good opportunity for Vince to check out the set of a show and he didn't have classes. It would also give him a reason to go out, and do something productive with his life beside dedicating it to beat Father Gascoigne.  
"Alright, sounds fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so we've set the stage for these losers to meet. I would have written more if I hadn't told myself I was going to keep these short. But next chapter They will meet. At the very least they will meet. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a swell day!


	4. Things are starting to heat up folks!

It was mid-afternoon when they were ready to start filming. Like most hosted show sets Bim had worked on, the Audience was live. He was excited because he loved working in front of a crowd. Not only that but Bim would finally get the chance to work with Wilfred Warfstache for the first time in forever! They'd been roommates in college and had risen in the industry together.   
Now that he thought about it, this would be the first time in ages he'd have seen Will. After Azzer had moved to Vancouver, Wilfred spent most of his time either working or with the much smaller male. Bim fiddled with his cufflinks, it must be nice to be living with your soulmate.... Suddenly the lights on the stage were on and he received his cue to go. His doubts faded as he sauntered onto the stage, the crowd cheering, "Hello everybody, my name is Bim Trimmer, and welcome to the show!"  
...  
"Well I never would have guessed it Will, but I think that's all the time we have for today." Bim smiled, noting a cue-card in the back. He could hardly believe an hour had passed, what had ever happened to the time?   
"Well goodness, I can't believe it's that time already!" Wilfred gasped, genuinely surprised, "I guess time flies when you're having fun with friends. Thank you so much for having me here Bim. And thank you all for being such a wonderful Audience you've been great!" The eccentric man stood up and took a bow, which Bim imitated.  
"That's right! Thank you! Good-bye! And have a great evening!" Straightening his suit and giving his award-winning 'Bim Trimmer' smile, he waved to the people in the crowd, "Bye-bye!" There was an applause and Bim exited the stage with Wilfred. Once they were off-stage and de-mic'd Bim sighed, "That was a great show! Thanks again for come Will."  
Wilfred waggled his brow, "We were on fire, weren't we? Thanks for letting me come, we should work together more often!" He chuckled and Bim patted in on the back.  
"Indeed we should!"  
"That was awesome!" Bim turned to the direction of a voice he recognized. A small teal-haired boy with dark eyes walked towards with a skip in his step, "Will you were so cool! You too Bim, 10/10 would watch again!" Bim smiled at Azzer and papped his head, the equivalent to a hug in Azzer terms. The much smaller Adult purred, before turning on his heels, "Vince! Hurry up! Come say hi you hermit!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Bim looked in the direction this new voice had come from. This person was irritatingly tall, with mostly brown hair and a few green streaks. His blue-green eyes were trained in a noted pad, was he a journalist? Tucking the notepad and pen away the other person held out his hand to shake, "Sorry about that, I was taking notes from some of the crew. I'm Vince, I'm kind of Azzer's roommate. It's nice to meet you." His smile made Bim blush.   
Composing himself quickly he took the others hand and shook it, "Wilfred let you room with Azzer? How scandalous." The suggestive eyebrow waggle made the other laugh uncomfortably. How cute.  
"Wilfred might as well live there too, considering how much he comes over."   
"I can't say I'm not surprised. How long have you been living together?"  
"About two years now? But I've known Azzer since he lived in Alberta."  
"Are you from there too?"  
"No, I'm actually from nearby, we became friends over the web, and when he heard I was going to go for my degree in animation he offered me a room. We go to the same college, I get him to do voice-acting for me sometimes."  
" The old two projects in one shtick eh? I used to do that with Will! Teachers hated us for it."  
"It helps we have different classes."  
Bim smiled as they continued to talk, going back and forth, jumping from topic to topic so smoothly. He felt, oddly connected to Vince in this moment, and suddenly Bim asked a question that was out of left field, "Do you have any tattoos?"  
The question confused the younger, as Bim found he was roughly seven years younger than him. However, he didn't really seem fazed, "I do, yeah. It's-"  
"A filled in Skyrim logo on your upper left arm?" Bim offered.  
He could hear Wilfred in the background, going 'Yes! Finally! I've been waiting for this for years!', but his eyes were on Vince who stood wide-eyed. Bim took a pen out of his pocket and wrote on his hand:  
"Please tell me it's you?"  
This was it. This was the moment. He was certain that Vince was his soulmate, he could feel it in his bones. Watching in anticipation, Bim took a deep breath and watched the other look at his hand slowly. There was a moment of silent tension. And then his soulmate dashed away from him and off the set.  
"Can't say I didn't see that coming. Pay up Will, 20$"  
"Blast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Vince you coward you've broken BIms heart and made Azzer 20$ richer, you fail.  
> I don't think Bim will give up that easily though.... Just a hunch IDK.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Have a swell day!


End file.
